


Idiocy and other maladies

by ParadiseFalls03



Series: Green, Red and other shades of youth [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Idiots, M/M, for sure, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseFalls03/pseuds/ParadiseFalls03
Summary: Theo knew all about idiots. He happened to know one with a capitol “I”





	Idiocy and other maladies

**Author's Note:**

> This work is connected to my fiction “Are you scared, too?” But you don’t have to read it to read this. It still kinda makes sense. Probably. Most likely.  
I just want to develop Theo’s character because I really enjoyed writing him.
> 
> Thanks for reading

Draco Malfoy was an idiot. Theo had reached that conclusion when they were seven. But Draco was also his best friend, and idiots could be very good friends when they put in the effort. So Theo had kept that newfound discovery for himself and carried on playing.  
At 11, getting ready for school, Theo had listened to Draco bragging about things that were definitely not true. Theo knew, because he had been friend with the idiot for a very long time. But this was a new brand of idiocy, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. Theo’s grandma was adamant his mother wanted her son to be truthful, and although she had died when he was three he knew mums were special people. So the more Draco bragged the more Theo decided that maybe this wasn’t his idiot anymore. They drifted apart, like many children do when growing.  
At fourteen Draco had kissed him and Theo knew it was wrong. Not kissing a boy, and not even kissing his former best friend. It was wrong because Draco said they shouldn’t tell, and wasn’t that stupid? Idiotic, even. But most boys at 14 are idiots and kissing felt nice so Theo had let him.  
Then the war came and Draco had drifted further, where Theo couldn’t reach him any longer. Draco himself would later admit he had been a proper Idiot then. With a capital “I”.  
But now, Theo had reached his limit. He had watched his ex best friend/former lover/current best idiot dancing around Harry Potter for months. The school year was almost over, and sometimes all idiots need is a little push.  
And that’s what Theos are for.


End file.
